unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
The Situation at Noork's Elbow
The Situation at Noork's Elbow is the ninth map in 7 Bullets. Weapons and Items Armor x3 Shock Core x2 Shock Rifle (Seven Bullets) x3 Bullets x2 CARifle Grenades x1 CARifle Clip x1 Combat Assault Rifle Mk3 x2 Flak Shells x6 Flechette Cannon x1 Health Pack x7 Inuit Sniper Rifle x1 Machine Mag x1 Machine Mag Clip x3 Nali Healing Fruit (Plant) x4 Pulse Cell x3 QuadShot V.X x2 Rations x2 Razor Blades x2 Rifle Rounds x7 Shells x6 Vitality Boost x4 XP Chaingun x1 Enemies and Creatures Automatic Cannon x5 Bird x11 The Scarred One Terran Pirate x13 Terran Pirate Commando x4 Terran Pirate Sniper x13 Translator Events #'Log:' L.Goer...................uck here for days. Th....................................taste kinda fu.............never liked fish. #'Ford, personal diary, page 191:' The old concrete we used for the brick work is starting to weaken lately. Our supply is plentiful though, we secreted it from some kind of gravel in the lower mines and used it for alot of the surface interior buildings. But the age thing can get annoying, we're constantly putting up new walls. The Elbow used to be full of life, but the underground toxin facilities and all the exhaust stacks we have setup have turned this place into a wasteland. I don't mind so much, better than that prison cell on the Rikers. #'Keats, Rikers issued journal, page 872:' The three of us maintain this checkpoint each day while the patrol teams keep the Elbow secure. It isn't so bad, and every fifth day we take the Terra Lift down to the main base while the relief crew takes over. My only real complaint, other than the deteriating condition of this building, is that mother fucker Ford. Sure I got convicted for some ugly shit, but Christ, I only killed people, that guy kidnapped and raped little boys. Dude gives me the creeps. #'O'Mally, diary entry 412:' I saw lightning last night, no doubt about it...it was an EMP. Hit the old Kran crashsite in the trench, near the ruins. Rumor has it that USM is involved, they plan to make a hit on the Skaarj occupying the downed ship. The Skaarj don't bother us much, and we don't bother them, but if USM is coming down then Drago is gonna want to know what they are after. I don't like this. #'Gus the neglected Nali's journal:' That bastard Prophet gave me a raw deal with Redux, so I snuck onto the 7 Bullets scene. Problem is, along the way I picked up a hich-hiking Krall cripple who was drunk, mother fucker slurred his speech and kept shitting and then puked on his own shit. Then he passed out and his stick hit the ejection button to my seat. So now I'm stuck in the middle of Vandora knows where, and I split my balls open in the fall. I'm leaving this fucking planet, I don't deserve this shit. Maybe Quake 4 needs a cool cast member, those pussies are desperate. #'L. Gates, Fusion Reactor Safety Inspector's log:' Everyone is going apeshit over that USM guy in the ruins and this of course leaves me with nobody to help with the inspection of this faulty cooling grid in vent junction 2-C.This means that I gotta crawl in there and find the problem. I hate the fucking vent systems, only 8 months old and already there starting to show signs of decay around the wielded edges. #'Moll, Checkpoint rotation guard's journal:' Got in trouble for breaking a battery cell in the Fusion proccessor and boss sent me to patrol this fucking piece of trash checkpoint station with the three stooges. Keats is ok, but the other two get on my nerves, especially Ford. I hate kiddie rapists. I can't wait till my punishment is over, I'd rather let my tits fall off 'cus of all that radiation in the Fusion core than spend another night in this hole. #'Snedecker, personal diary:' The Terraniux is a dead shell. After we removed the last of the Cyborg's Waste technology last year, The only use the structure provides is a access path to the lake on the other side. Alot of the guys go there to fuck around sometimes, but not me. Place is dark and is so rusty I think it will collapse. #'D. Lynch, diary:' Few Nali wandered into the lakeside sector, probably from that ghostown up by the old arena ruins. Snedecker sniped one of them, the thing's head burst like a festering wart. Was pretty funny. Patrol teams took the others down to the prison, probably going to wind up in the Pit. #'Daryl, Fusion Station Engineer's log:' The technology we obtained from the Terraniux has proven to be well worth the effort. We have duplicated the Tarydium waste-to-energy properties as best we can and developed our own clone system. With the fusion of our plasma reactors and the Tarydium waste, we have been very successful. 80% of Home Base is powered by our Fusion reactors. The downside to this energy source is the extreme pollution that results. #'Daryl, Fusion Station Engineer's log:' The extreme nature of the waste by-product from our fusion is devastating to living things. Our exhaust stacks erected in Noork's Elbow and the surrounding canyons has turned those ecosystems into dead territory. Our waste pools have crept into the natural water canals beyond our control and every lake or pond in a 10 mile radius is toxic. I have alerted Drago to the future dangers of our testing. We may need to think of new ways of generating power as the years go by. I estimate that the air around Noork's elbow will be unsuitable to sustain human life in about 3 years. #'Daryl, Fusion Station Engineer's log:' There has been some concern over the color of the Tarydium energy that is produced by our Fusion Reactors. It should be displaying a cold blue wavelength, but our energy streams emit a brilliant orange glow. So far the systems are running normally and we haven't encountered any problems. Perhaps our cloning of the Alien technology isn't as exact as we had hoped. We will run our systems normally, but be alert for any signs of trouble. #'Sgt. Gant, USM data log #118:' I'm wedged between a rock and a hard place. The ruin ambush went sour, our guys are getting pinned. I led two soldiers to this canyon as a means of securing an escape, but they have the whole area loaded with snipers and a laser guarded outpost. My guys got blown away before they even stepped away from the temple. These sharpshooters are good, they are just waiting for us to come this way and get slaughtered by long range fire. My only hope is to out snipe them. Category:7 Bullets Maps Category:Maps Category:Will "Mr. Prophet" Drekker Maps